heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.07.23 - Ring the Alarm
The Watchtower's pristine corridors are awash with piercing sirens and strobing red and green lights. The noise, as well as the red lights are from the tower's alarm system; the green light is from the magenta-skinned intruder who incited the ruckus to begin with. Not only is it clinging to his body like a second, luminescent skin, there's also a glowing bubble full of destroyed Adaptoid parts hovering at his side.r "Jordan," Sinestro hisses, eyes narrowing warily on the nearest klaxon. "Fix this." Normally, when he phases into a structure, he doesn't have to worry too much about being detected, provided that he picks his spots correctly; that the station's systems detected him pretty much on arrival is an irritation that he'll have to try and put aside until later. "The ring would have brought me here sooner, but there was a--disturbance on your home planet. I think we're going to have to have a talk about this sector of yours..." Hal's communicator chirped almost as soon as his ring does to inform him of the intruder. To inform him that this intruder bares a striking resemblance to himself in his green armor and shields. That the intruder was a magenta skinned alien. That was really as far as it needed to go, "Sinestro..." The Lantern flew through the prestine halls of the Watchtower at speeds that probably wouldn't be strictly adviced if it weren't for his apparent ease of manuever, rolling and spinning around security drones and other personel responding to the distressing alarm. "Stand down... Watchtower code zero one zero two five." With voice recognition. The Lantern hovers a few feet from Sinestro with his arms crossed and his head tilted, "A disturbance? You're a little far from home to be responding to disturbances aren't you, Sinestro?" "Oh and hello, by the way... nice to see you..." Not, entirely, a lie... but Hal never really knows what to expect from this kind of 'visit'. The light sheathing Sinestro's body dims somewhat once the tower's security is deactivated; no need to waste energy if there's no fight to be had, after all. "Yes," the Korugarian agrees, shifting his attention to his fellow Lantern. The ball o' bot parts hurtles towards Hal, trailing wispy bands of green plasma behind itself; it'll stop short of actually hitting him even if he doesn't do something to catch it. "I am a long way Korugar. However, as of today, by the order of the Guardians of the Universe, I have been assigned to monitor abnormalities within this sector and back its--''several''--officers up when necessary." He doesn't even make a token effort to disguise his distaste for this assignment as he relays it. "As for the disturbance:" He tips his chin slightly towards the scrap parts. "From a dam in--" |( "New York State," )| the ring smoothly supplies. "Led by a--flaming skeleton of some sort. More focused on fighting with the--people--who arrived to stop them than on doing any significant structural damage to the dam, though; very curious. My ring has the full report, for your records." Hal takes this assignment about as well as anyone would expect him to take it... poorly. His brow furrows when Sinestro explains the nature of his being here and he, like the elder Lantern, doesn't attempt to hide his disdain for it either. "Far be it from me to question the intensions of the Guardians..." It wouldn't be the first time. "But... why?" His hand comes up when the ball of bot parts hurtles at him and smoothly encases them all in a green bubble to bring them closer. Each one is turned over slowly, curiously even. "A flaming skeleton." He repeats with a inclined brow, but instead of working over it for much longer he extends his ring to accept the report in full. No sense trying to put it together without all the pieces. "You'll have that on Earth. Most of the terrorists here only terrorize enough to draw out whoever they came to fight, then give up the terroristic actions that intiated it. It isn't curious, it's..." Searching for the right word.. "Dramatic.. for lack of a better term." "Ridiculous," Sinestro suggests. The report includes green-skinned teenagers, a furry blue teenager, a flaming teenager, and a fairy princess on a flying horse; at the end of it, there's even an addendum from Sinestro himself wondering at whether Earth's customs encourage children to fight with terrorists. "The Guardians, in their infinite wisdom, can't seem to stop finding new Lanterns on your planet, and yet--it's still a hotbed of war, dimensional invasions, crime." He gestures towards the parts. "Meaningless terrorism. I would imagine that they're hoping to see more of a return on their substantial investment into this sector; who better to ensure that they receive it than Sinestro?" "The 'Sector' is safe and if all it took to cure Earth's individual problems was 'one more hero', then I'm pretty sure you would be right.." Hal indicates, wiggling his ring in a manner that suggest he's talking about the addendum. "However... I wont question the Guardians on this. They think they're not getting returns on their 'investment', I have no problem letting you see first hand how things play out, but..." Hal straightens a bit, "It didn't get this way over night, Sinestro. Abin Surr saw the 'good' on this planet, as I do." Whether he's genuinly trying to plead his case for Earth's somewhat backward and often 'dramatic' condition is up in the air. "And while I agree that Earth has its share of problems, many of which we've named here, I don't think it is half as bad as you or the Guardians are making it out." Sinestro chuckles quietly at the suggestion that he's 'just' one more hero, but doesn't offer any counter-argument. "I suppose we'll have to see," he says of Earth's condition, smirking faintly. "Ultimately, I'm only here to help you, and give them some peace of mind; perhaps it'll turn out that you're right, and I'll be on my way back home before anything can go wrong." And on that note, he extends his ring hand to shake on this awkward new arrangement. At no point, of course, does that smirk ever leave his lips. Category:Log